


Holmies

by DrSwiss



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, cracc, just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSwiss/pseuds/DrSwiss
Summary: Sherlock 'boutta be trappin' for a case. Big oof.





	Holmies

Special cases require special approaches. Watson scratched his head as he entered Sherlock's office. 

Weren't they going overboard this time?

"Ayy, my holmie!"

Watson stopped, eyes wide in a blank stare. A violet base cap with a comically straight brim throned on his friend's head.

"Sir, please," Watson pleaded. He buried his face in his hand.

"Yo, _wat_ up, my _son_?" Sherlock crossed his arms with a backhanded v-sign on each hand. Swiftly, he fished an oversized pair of shades from the desk and slapped them onto his nose, then went back to posing.

Watson didn't know the appropriate response...

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, father, for I have sinned...
> 
> Thanks to [Raiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiden_Cheese) for the bunny.


End file.
